For Love May Be, You are not
by FuffChan
Summary: What happens when a bunch of vocaloids find out Miku's greatest secret?
1. Drunken again :l

HEY! This is for you! You know who you are.

I wrote this for my good friend who also supports me through my "Tranny" self.  
Anywho~ I hope ya'll enjoy ^-^

This story will mostly feature;

Chapter One; Getting Drunk…

"She did what?" the yellow haired girl asked. She shook her head making her bow bounce up and down before she walked over to a tealed hair girls desk. "Miku!" she shouted before slamming a book on her desk.

Miku's head snapped up in a flash and she blinked as she saw the furious face of Rin. "Oh, Rin how are you?" she asked not knowing what was going on. Behind Rin, her slightly taller twin sweat dropped at Rin's ferocity.

"You did what, with Luka?" Rin demanded her brow narrowing. Miku's mouth widened as she realized what Rin was talking about.

"Hu-Hu-How did you know?" she stuttered and slowly started to worry.

"Gakupo told me" Rin answered an evil smile on her face. Miku was tempted to run out of the room before the door was kicked open knocking a desk backwards as Meiko walked in.

"I brought beer!" She shouted happily as she passed around a few bottles. Rin stared at the bottle in her hand.

"You know, every time we do this… Something weird happens" Rin sighed before she handed the bottle back to Meiko. "Anyways we got a nice piece of gossip here" She said as she pointed at Miku.

"This… Thing here, seems tuh…"

She started to say before the door was opened and a pink haired girl walked in reading a book. "Never mind, this'll have to wait" Rin said as she took a beer and opened it.

Miku gave Rin a death glare before taking a beer herself.

0ooo0o0o0

Len yawned and glanced up at a pair of ample sized breasts covered by a giant leek. His eyes widened and he jumped backwards before noticing that he didn't have any clothes on. "Oh, no…" He said as he started to freak out. He pulled on his clothes and sprinted out of the room before tripping over something and sprawling on the ground.

"Heeeyy!" A voice complained. Len looked over and saw his sister Rin, who thank god was still dressed laying on top of a giant turtle. '_Wait what? A giant what?'_ Len thought as he ran backwards out of the hallway. He opened the nearest door to find Luka sitting there calmly with a book. "Well thats nice..." Len said before he ran out again...

0ooo0o0o0

"oh... luka, that feels great, ahhhhh"...

"Anyone wanna wake her up?" A voice asked as everyone watched miku talk in her sleep. Luka turned a bright red and hid her face in her book again before Len remembered what happened with him and her. "Oh right... We were just making steaks and it got to hot... Ahaha" He said as everyone looked at him. "Hmm?" Kaito asked his usual calmness not being broken by the oddest of statements. "Welll" Len started before a leek hit him in the face.  
"Don't tell anyone" A grumpy miku said before she dozed back into sleep.

0ooo0o0o0

Okay~ So i know i know... There drunk.

Nice start right?

Jk jk jk Anywho~ This was just a start so there wont be too much but not to worry. Next chapter will have plently more C:

Rin


	2. Party?

Heres more of my fabulous Vocaloid story

Okay… I've been getting annoying complaints on my other story… "Write Longer Chapters" Sooooo Sheesssssh… I will… Can't a woman be lazy?

Chapter Two;

"Goood Morning Mikkuuuu!" A very happy and energetic voice called out. Miku sighed… She was in the middle of a great dream.

_Dream; "Oh Yuka, such nice *something falls down* -thud- you have…"_

"OY! Snap out of it!" Rin called out again. Miku lifted her head and glared at her energetic 14 year old friend. "What" she asked grumpy from being woken up like that. "Uh…. Wanna go eat?" Rin asked as she slowly backed up nervous. "Eat what exactly?" Miku replied her mouth opening in the beginning of a yawn. "Errr Breakfast?"

"No."

"Whats gotten into you? Jerk!" Rin frowned and ran out of the room.

Miku sighed and looked at her empty doorway. _"Wish Luka was here…"_

_Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"Soooo… Miku's having a love fest with Luka?" Len asked as he watched his sister angrily pace up and down. "Yeah and she wont talk to me!" Rin shouted and sat down with a hmph. Len rubbed his head and walked over to his sister. "Calm down Rin" He sighed and patted her head. She seemed to shrink under his touch and when he moved his hand away she sprang up again. "I got it! If she loves Luka this much... lets through a party for them!" She smiled and grabbed Len's arm dragging him to Kaito.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

"Hello Rin, Len" He said as he slid a sppon out of his mouth and back into a bowl of ice-cream. "Okay! So i want to through a party for Luka and Miku..." Rin began before looking at the bowl of ice-cream. "Ice-cream?" she asked. Kaito blinked and looked down. "Of course" He said before smiling and taking another bite of it. "Anyways...Any ideas of what to do for a party?" Rin continued not looking at the ice-cream any longer but more at her silent brother. "Len? Are you alive?" She asked before tilting her head to the side. Len blinked and nodded his head. "Sorry lost and thought about something"

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Miku sighed and walked into the house... _"What a difficult practice" _she thought as she opened the doors. The lights were out and no noises were being made. "Okay whats going on?" she asked the apparently blank room. She flicked on a light, and instead of the expected white light, a disco ball dropped from the ceiling and filled the room with colorful lights and calm music. She blinked and looked around before dropping her bag to the side and sitting on a couch. "Hello?" She asked...

"Soo you're saying that Miku is sick and i need to take care of her?" Luka asked looking slightly up from her book. "Yes! It's terrible shes coughing and starting to think that there are people in there with her" Rin frowned and looked at the floor. "So why aren't you taking care of her?" Luka asked again going back into her book. Rin narrowed her eyebrows and snapped her head up. "Because! Your the older one so you should take care of her!" Rin shouted furious about Luka's incoherence. Luka blinked in mild shock and go up. "Okay okay i'm going!" She said as she walked out the door...

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

-Knock Knock Knock- "It's open Miku called as she laid on the couch. The door opened and Luka walked her face in shock as she saw the room. "Oh.. I see what it is Miku" she said as she set her bag down and walked over to Miku. Miku's face turned a bright red and she tried to move away from the advancing Luka. "I-I-It's not what it looks like!" Miku stuttered. "Oh... it's plently what it looks like" Luka replied as she slid onto the couch and near Miku. _"How cute she is when she's nervous" _Luka thought as she grabbed Miku's hand. Miku shuddered and started to close her eyes. _"Am i in heaven?" _Miku wondered as Luka then pulled her on top of her. "Ny-Ny-Ny-Ny-Ny-Nyaaaaaaaa!" Miku shouted.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

**To be continued... *don don don***

**Oh hi o-o" **

**:D Sooo? Finally a medium length chapter... Right? :D**

**Okay.. So please review please! :D I like to know that you guys like my stories... It gives me slight motivation. C: Pleeeassse review!**

**-Rin C:**


End file.
